


Things That Go Bump In The Night - in a different world

by we_are_bulletproof



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Anyways, Dasey - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, basically it's the plot of things that go bump in the night, but reimagined, i was watching the episode and i got inspired, life with derek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_are_bulletproof/pseuds/we_are_bulletproof





	Things That Go Bump In The Night - in a different world

   Casey waves goodbye to her family as they leave and breathes a sigh of relief when the door finally shuts. Derek gives her a look.

   “You need to loosen up, Case. If danger really is your middle name, you can’t go around acting like you’re committing the biggest heist in the world whenever you do something that’s not angelic as usual,” he gets up and stretches, letting out a loud groan. Derek reaches for the remote and quickly switches the TV off before turning towards the stairs.

   “Please, this sneaking out stunt is a one-time thing. I am NOT trying to turn into some discount Derek who uses words he can’t even spell when he speaks,” Casey huffs. She shoves him aside and races up the stairs. Clearly, she’s annoyed with him and very anxious to leave.

   Derek knows how to spell heist. Of course he does, he just chooses to not spell it in that exact moment. Yeah, it’s completely his own decision. A sigh blows some of his hair out of his eyes and he takes the stairs two at a time so that he can go change.

   After donning his trademark leather jacket and spraying some cologne on, Derek swings around Casey’s room to tell her to _hurry up already_ only to find her looking very much lost with a different eye-shadow palette in each hand. He rolls his eyes and comes up behind her so that he’s looking at her through her mirror.

   “What’s wrong princess, having trouble picking your weapon of choice?” Derek says condescendingly, before he switches to a flat voice, “Just choose a colour, Case. You’ll look good either way, and we have to go before the sun comes up, remember?”

   Casey looks up in surprise, but Derek just gives her a blank look and ambles on downstairs. He’s pleased with himself, making sure to coat the quick compliment in many layers of insults, he’s gotten pretty good at this don’t-let-Casey-know-you-like-her thing. He wonders what she’d do if he ever told her, probably freak out and yell at him so loud he’s burst an eardrum. Why is he attracted to her again? Derek hears the sound of feet coming down the stairs and is just about to comment on how he’s been waiting _forever_ when his words get stuck in his throat.

   Casey’s wearing a thin, long-sleeved sundress and has her blue eyeshadow on, the one she only wears when she’s trying to impress a guy. It makes her eyes pop and she looks kind of, sort of, really good. Her hair is down and looks so soft Derek has to stop himself from reaching over to touch it. Casey looks excited.

  “Do I look good? It’s the biggest party of the year so I need to look at least decent. Derek?” Casey has a wide grin on her face, clearly happy with herself. Derek looks away quickly and coughs, the way she looks and her excitement is making him want to do things he shouldn’t want to do.

  He quickly regains his composure, “Sure, let’s just go, Casey. We’re going to be late.” Derek crosses the living room and shuts the kitchen’s sliding door before heading out.

  Casey’s expression falls just a bit, but then she’s back to being herself and pulls on her shoes at the back door before following Derek to his car. They’ve only just made it out of the driveway and parallel to the curb when they hear a sound coming from the car.

  “Um, Derek, that doesn’t sound good,” Casey warns, her hands are suddenly gripping the armrests.

  “The Prince has handled much more, Case. We’re going to be fine,” Derek says offhandedly, he’s fiddling with the radio knobs when suddenly the car gives out with a bang and they lurch forward before coming to a stop. Derek tries putting pressure on the gas pedal but it’s no use, Casey’s eyes are open wide and she looks like she’s about to lecture him. Before she can say anything, though, Derek is out and inspecting The Prince from all angles. Casey, miffed, steps out and slams the door behind her. Her eyes go wide and she immediately looks around frantically in case the sound alerted anyone. Derek watches as she realizes no one’s noticed and leans against the passenger door, oddly resigned.

   “I can’t believe it, I don’t know what’s wrong. It was fine this morning, what happened?” Derek is unbelievably frustrated. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. They were supposed to have a nice night out and be back in time so that his Dad and Nora wouldn’t notice. Sure, he didn’t really have a concrete _plan_ but he thought it would all go smoothly, as it did for him. Suddenly, he hears something from behind him, and he remembers that they haven’t gotten very far from their house. In fact, they’re right in front of it.

   “Sorry about that, we’ll be right back. Marti gets kind of fidgety without her monkey.” George’s voice is clear and Derek whips around to look at him at the same time as Casey does. They both look at each other in panic and Derek thinks and acts fast. Before George can turn around, Derek quickly walks over to Casey, pulls her against him by the waist, slips a hand onto her cheek, and kisses her. The moment their lips touch, Derek knows just how much of a goner it is. Even though he’ll have to spout out some bullshit logical answer after he pulls away, he savours every moment of this kiss. It just feels right, unlike anything he’s ever felt with a girl before.

  “Who’s parked in front… oh no, look away Marti. GET A ROOM YOU TWO.” Derek registers George’s voice and is sure he doesn’t know it’s them. He catches mutterings of “teenagers” and then hears a door being opened. Casey has stopped feeling so rigid and it’s only when she starts kissing him back (SHE’S KISSING HIM BACK!!!) when he realizes they’ve got to get into the house immediately. Derek doesn’t have time to exchange words, he simply pulls away, grabs Casey’s arm, and runs to the back door.

   As soon as they’re in the house, they quickly (but quietly) take off their shoes and pull on sweaters. Casey hears George calling for them and positions herself behind the counter so that her dress doesn’t give anything away. Derek throws a box of cookies onto the counter and they both grab one just as George opens the sliding door.

  “Oh,” he says in a surprised tone, “You’re… here. I thought… maybe… no, I should’ve trusted that you wouldn’t sneak out.”

   “Us? Sneak out? Please, with Ms. Moral Compass here, I wouldn’t think of it in a million years,” Derek says, his voice unnaturally high and breathy. Casey isn’t in enough of a stupor to not roll her eyes. Derek is pressing against her intentionally and although her body is all too aware of the contact, she takes the hint.

   “Don’t worry, George. We were just grabbing some snacks. You know how annoying Derek can get when he’s hungry,” Casey gives George an awkward smile and hopes it’s convincing. Apparently, it is because George is laughing good-naturedly.

  “With the way he acts, you’d think he’s constantly starving,” George says, laughing. Marti comes up behind him and tugs at his jacket.

  “Daddy I’ve got Sir Monksalot, let’s gooo!” Marti whines. George picks her up and says goodbye to Derek and Casey before leaving the house entirely. Derek gives out a loud groan of relief and chucks his sweater off onto the counter. He thought they’d never leave, although now he has to deal with a much bigger problem – explaining the kiss to Casey.

   Casey is removing her sweater when Derek starts, “Look, I’m sorry, okay? I knew that it was too dark to recognize the Prince, and I thought if we just looked like any old couple, he’d ignore us. And hey! It worked, so just thank me and we can go to bed.”

  Casey is looking at him with something more in her eyes than pure anger, which is more than Derek’s used to. He watches her cautiously and notices a faint tinge of pink on her cheeks, did he really get her that upset?

   “I really am sorry-”

   “If it was dark enough to not recognize the Prince, it was dark enough to not recognize us too, Derek,” Casey starts, her voice quiet, “all we would’ve had to done was turn our backs.”

  “Okay, maybe, but-”

  She’s louder now, “And why did you actually have to kiss me? You could’ve just held me or gotten close to me or something.”

  “Maybe, you’re probably right-”

 “You messed up everything! Things didn’t have to be so complicated, Derek, why are you so-”

  Before Derek can stop himself, he’s rolling his eyes and pulling her close again. He can feel her breath on his cheek and almost hear her heartbeat. She tries to match his intense gaze but eventually looks away. He’s over this whole pretending thing. He just wants to come out with the truth.

  Casey has stopped speaking, her cheeks filling with even more colour.

  “Because, Case,” Derek says softly, “If I hadn’t done what I’d done, I never would’ve gotten to look into your eyes like that, to hold you like that, to kiss you like that. I like you, okay? I just, I needed to do that once. It wasn’t my only intention though, I really _did_ want to make sure we weren’t caught.”

  He looks at her, a little bit relieved, a little bit scared, a lot lovesick. Her eyes have cleared up and now she’s starting to smile. He lets her go, sighing and clearly reading this as a sign of rejection when his mind registers what he just saw. He looks back at her, confused.

  “You’re smiling? I don’t understand, just a second ago you were-”

  Derek is cut off as Casey suddenly wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. It’s innocent, but it’s soft and it’s _Casey_ and Derek is having trouble understanding. He’s got a stupid sort of grin on his face now but he doesn’t let go of Casey, “Explain.”

   “Well,” Casey says with a smile, “I’m glad you _finally_ admitted to having feelings for me. I was getting so tired of waiting around for a confession. I finally got fed up and was planning on telling you tonight, at the party. That’s why I wore the eye-shadow and dressed up, but of course I didn’t expect you to do _that_. _”_

Derek smirks, “Neither was I.”

  “I just got kind of frazzled because it was so out of the blue and I wanted to be the one who told you but then you went ahead and kissed me and ruined my hours of planning on how to tell but anyways. Long story short, I like you, and I know you like me because you’re not very subtle. I’m just glad you finally found the nerve to tell me.”

  Derek just gives her this look of disbelief and complete infatuation before sweeping her up onto the counter. She gives a yelp of surprise but is giggling when Derek advances and stands between her legs. His hands rest delicately on her waist and he gives her a real smile, “I really like you.”

   They both laugh at that and then Derek’s leaning in to kiss Casey and Casey’s kissing back and he thinks about how he never thought this would ever be possible.

   When they break apart, Derek is smiling. “What?” Casey asks.

  Derek gives her that classic Venturi smile and says, “I’ve finally found a way to shut you up.”

  Casey just rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling. She’s smiling, and she likes him. Derek looks at her in the soft kitchen light and thinks, _yeah, this is forever._

  And it is.


End file.
